


Stay 2

by maiNuoire



Series: Sterek Valentine's Day Candy Heart Prompts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5910694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiNuoire/pseuds/maiNuoire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is missing, and then he's not. But he is a lot furrier when Stiles finds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay 2

**Author's Note:**

> The "Stay" prompt inspired me in two very different ways! As always, your feedback inspires me and makes me feel all warm and fuzzy!

Stiles rushes up the stairs, feet thundering and heart racing as he stumbles into his room, catching himself on the doorway with a flailing arm at the sight that greets him.

“Scott, I have to call you back.”

“But we have to find him, Stiles! What do you me-”

Stiles cuts him off with a short “I found him,” before he hangs up. And takes a deep breath, closes his eyes tightly and whispers to himself “Breathe, Stiles, just breathe” as he takes a tentative step past the doorway and into his bedroom.

Where the giant, black wolf is currently rising from where it was curled up on his bed to stand uncertainly beside it. It’s head is hung low, eyes raised to Stiles’ gaze in question, not challenge, shoulders raised protectively and despite his bulk, he looks so small. It’s unsettling.

“Derek,” Stiles says, and it’s not really a question, because, really, who else would it be? He’s not threatening Stiles, which is admittedly like, a favorite pastime of Derek’s, but it hasn’t actually scared Stiles since the very first time. Stiles is unspeakably relieved to see the wolf- _Derek_ \- relax with his acknowledgment, so Stiles moves closer, drops down into a crouch and raises a tentative hand to Derek’s head, barely resists petting him, then decides “fuck it,” and scratches between Derek’s ears lightly, gratified when he leans his wolfy head into the touch.

“We’ve been worried about you, dude. Are you- can you not shift back? Because that fae witch or whatever put some kind of whammy on you, right?” the wolf makes a sort of _huff_ that Stiles takes as confirmation, fingers still idly running over Derek’s fur, he’s not even aware of it until a low, pleased rumble vibrates through Derek’s chest and it buzzes against his fingertips. He slowly withdraws his hand, and wolf Derek looks displeased.

“Alright, man,” he says, standing and making his way to the door,”I’ll be right back, I’m just going-” Derek starts to follow, and Stiles barks out a “Stay!” Derek lets out a put upon growl and Stiles can’t help but laugh briefly. “I mean, sorry, Der. I didn’t mean it. But like, you are pretty much a giant puppy right now. I just meant, stay here, I’ll just be gone a few-” Derek makes a low, mournful sound, and it’s so human, so Derek, that Stiles stops. He recognizes that sound from the werewolf, and it’s just as heartbreaking from his wolf as it is from the man himself.

Derek is scared, confused. He’s feeling those things, and he came to _Stiles_ for reassurance, to feel safe, and that is something that he will have to examine at a later date, when he isn’t faced with a sad and frightened werewolf stuck on four paws and even less communicative than usual.

For now, he moves back toward Derek, hands splayed in a comforting gesture, and sinks back down next to the wolf, running a hand down his back in a soothing drag, “Ok, Derek. Ok. I’ll stay, too. We’ll stick together, alright? We do better like this, usually, don’t we?” and he realizes it’s true as he says it, as Derek eases down to rest his paws on Stiles’ leg, huge wolfy head settling on top of them, a relieved breath panting out in agreement as he relaxes against Stiles.

“Yeah, we’ll stay together, then.”

When Scott comes rocketing up the stairs a half hour later, Stiles is still petting Derek, keeping the lightly dozing wolf calm while he ponders how to get the man back, and what it means that Derek is in his room in the first place. Scott’s face, and the confused. disgruntled noise he makes is priceless, but not quite enough that Stiles isn’t reluctant to let go of Derek. So he stays, right where he is, and calmly explains.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/poetry-protest-pornography) to talk about Sterek, feminism, and poetry with me! And send me a prompt, maybe?


End file.
